Надежда на будущее
by nendaranel1
Summary: Альтернативный конец сюжета. Посвящается Мартину Септиму и его возлюбленной. Пишу первый раз.


Для начала расскажу о своей героине. Нендаранэль Сильвенар родилась и выросла в королевской семье Валенвуда. Мать – Эленвиэль, королева Сильвенара. Отец Сильвенир, сын королевы Саммерсета Эллериан. Нендаранэль росла не только как принцесса. Эльфийка была превосходным воином. С детства молодая принцесса училась носить тяжелые доспехи и обращатся с мечом. Обучалась красноречию и навыкам школы иллюзии. Устав от жизни принцессы и политических интриг решила покинуть родной дом и отправится путешествовать по Тамриэлю. Через несколько месяцев странствий прибыла в Кватч. Очарованная этим городом Нендаранэль решила остаться здесь и скрывая свое королевское происхождение поступила на службу к графу Ормелиусу Голдвайну, став рыцарем. Через месяц по воле судьбы Нендаранэль встречает Мартина.

Мартин и Нендаранэль часто гуляли вместе за городом. Друзей у Нендаранэль было очень мало. Но Мартин, он не оставил угасать эльфийку в одиночестве. С тех пор прошел год, как они были вместе. Нендаранэль чувствовала и понимала, что очень нравится Мартину и то, что он полюбил ее. Каждый вечер эльфийка покидала замок и помогала Мартину в Часовне.

Через два года  
Мартин и Нендаранэль снова вместе гуляли за городом.  
\- И я скажу - думала эльфийка. - Нет, лучше не сейчас. Нет, если не стану говорить, он подумает, что что-то случилось или я обиделась.  
Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула. - Ну, скажу, - снова думал она. - Переведу беседу на нас. Скажу, что это так здорово, когда есть такой друг, как он. И что потом? Почему так сложно сказать всего три слова? Потому что тогда вместо удобной определенности будет тревожная неизвестность, - мысленно ответила она сама себе и снова вздохнула. - Но молчать дальше не выйдет. Он заметит, что что-то не так - Уже заметил, - А соврать ему я не смогу…  
-Нендаранэль. Что-то случилось?,- спросил девушку Мартин.  
-Мартин, - сказала она, встречаясь с ним взглядом. - Я люблю вас.  
Эти три слова удивительно легко сорвались с губ - и на душе сразу стало легче. Все же молчание и недосказанность угнетали Нендаранэль все дни с того времени, как она осознала свои чувства.  
Нендаранэль уже приготовилась услышать мягкий отказ. Но Мартин взял ее руку в свою и улыбнувшись сказал:

\- И я тоже люблю тебя, Нендаранэль. Обняв и прижав к себе эльфийку, он продолжил:"Я знал, что рано или поздно ты тоже полюбишь меня". Мартин прижал к себе Нендаранэль еще крепче и неожиданно для нее самой нежно поцеловал ее.  
\- Я должна еще кое-что сказать тебе. Мартин, я принцесса. Я скрывала свое происхождение от других. Моя мать королева Сильвенара, а отец принц Саммерсета.  
\- Я все равно не оставлю вас. Вы стали моей судьбой.  
По дороге обратно до города они не проронили более ни слова. Дойдя до города , Мартин и Нендаранэль попрощались,  
На следующий день Нендаранэль отправилась в Имперский город с важным поручением от графа.  
Нендаранэль несколько минут назад бросили в камеру имперской тюрьмы. Ее обвинили в преступлении которого она не знала. Она была рыцарем и принцессой. В Кватче у нее было не много друзей и любимый. Мартин... Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула. Она знала что уже никогда не вернется и ждала приговора.  
-Ей маленький лесной эльф! Не слишком ли ты далеко оказалась от лесов Валенвуда. – раздался голос Вален Дрета. Нендаранэль не стала обращать внимания на слова данмера и снова отвлеклась на свои мысли.

Как оказалось, что ее за решетку посадила судьба… Нендаранэль шла за Императором, но пускать эльфийку не хотели дальше. Но потом Нендаранэль нашла в стене дыру и выбралась через нее. Ей на пути попадались крысы, гоблины и один зомби, но оно того стоило, чтобы обрести свободу. Выбравшись снова в канализацию, она опять набрела на Императора и клинков. Они позволили Нендаранэль на этот раз идти с ними лишь из-за того, что Император за нее заступился. Когда напали Ассассины Мифического Рассвета, то эльфийке поручили охранять Императора, который передал ей Амулет Королей и велел найти наследника трона, но вначале передать амулет Джоффри из Приората Вейнон.  
А дальше.. Битва за Кватч. Нендаранэль спасает Мартина и становится Героиней Кватча. Эльфийка вступает в ряды Клинков и помогает любимому. Вместе Мартин и Нендаранэль участвуют в защите Брумы. Нендаранэль осталось выполнить последнее задание. Рыцарь отправилась в Рай Каморана.

Нендаранэль, выполнила своё, как она надеялась, последнее задание.  
Через секунду она возникла посреди зала в Храме Повелителя Облаков.

Эльфийка возникла в чёрном круге внезапно.  
\- Наденьте Амулет, Ваше Величество, произнесла наконец Нендаранэль и протянула покачивающийся на цепочке тёмно-кровавый ромб.  
Мартин взял эту страшную подвеску, как будто заполненную до краёв кровью... Императора Уриэля Седьмого и его сыновей... Монкара Каморрана... погибших на поле возле Брумы Клинков и простых солдат... Дрогнувшей рукой перехватил цепочку... Стараясь не задевать камня, надел...  
Полыхнула вспышка алого. Амулет сиял необычайно ярко, озаряя исхудавшее, осунувшееся, постаревшее лицо нового Императора. Истинного. Драконорождённого...  
Джоффри и Стефан молча опустились на колени. Нендаранэль, помедлив, тоже.  
\- Встаньте, - неожиданно властно прозвучал голос Мартина Септима. - Без вас бы у меня ничего не получилось, поэтому - стойте передо мной, как будто я прежний священник Мартин. Вы это более чем заслужили. Мы равны, а вы достойны всех мыслимых наград. И... подойдите сюда!  
Трое Клинков выпрямились и подошли.  
\- Теперь, очевидно, самое время начать сборы. Пора закончить эту жуткую историю и прекратить кровопролития. Нужно зажечь Драконьи Огни и закрыть Врата. И мне понадобятся спутники. Вы, все трое. Большого отряда не понадобится, да и опасно - ведь новые Врата могут открыться в любой момент, и мы все сразу станем мишенями. Вчетвером до поры проще передвигаться тайно, и в то же время нас будет достаточно, чтобы отбить нападение, скажем, разбойников или заблудившихся даэдра. Но сейчас...  
Мартин внимательно вгляделся в эльфийку...Нендаранэль, подойди ко мне... - эльфийка подошла, медленно, словно одолеваемая робостью. - Встань рядом со мной, - и он обнял за плечи девушку в покрытой пеплом и грязью доспехах. - Смотрите все. Я нарекаю эту девушку и принцессу своей невестой. Мара и Дибелла мне свидетели. Но она достойна сидеть рядом со мной на троне. Только она. И никто другой. Я хочу строить вместе с тобой будущее. Будущей всей Империи. Наше будущее, — он особенно выделил слово "наше", вкладывая в него глубокое значение. Нендаранэль была ему дорога и любима им. Все время, когда они сражались против Мифического рассвета, он не переставал ею восхищаться — ее умом, ее красотой, ее характером. Каждый раз, когда она уходила на очередное задание, Мартин ждал ее возвращения, переживал за нее.

\- Я согласна, Мартин. Я стану твоей императрицей. Я помогу построить будущее и буду присматривать за Империей до самой смерти. Если бы ты попросил меня об этом снова, я бы не отказалась. И не откажусь. Потому что я люблю тебя. Ты любовь всей моей жизни.

С этими словами он развернул притихшую Нендаранэль, и так, в обнимку с ней и удалился, сказав напоследок:  
\- Выезжаем завтра, в полдень.

Вскоре белые стены Имперского Города приняли в своё каменное кольцо некоронованного Императора и троих его спутников, не ведая, какая тьма царит у них в душе.  
Вот и всё. Ты добился того, чего хотел. Осталась, действительно, ерунда - как бумажки подмахнуть. Отчего же так холодно внутри и так знобит, несмотря на толстую мантию?  
Ты идёшь между белых колонн, сжимая в своей длани ладонь той, кто будет делить с тобой трон, и эта ладонь дрожит. И трое Клинков в тяжёлых латах кажутся ненадёжной защитой. Потому что...  
Тебе здесь не рады. Эти холёные лица привыкли к вседозволенности в отсутствие Императора. Пока Канцлер Окато пытается удержать хоть что-то, они понемногу растаскивают обезглавленную Империю. И тут на-те, Император от сохи с принципами священника! Кончилась свобода, здравствуй, рутина. А может, нам его... того? - читается в глазах некоторых придворных. Вот дождёмся, пока он женится, наследника заведёт, тут его и... А Императрица после него тоже недолго проживёт. Назначат регента, с ножом у горла окрутят её с ним, и воспитают мальчишку или девчонку так, как им выгодно. А потом и правительнице - камень на шею и в Нибен.  
И не что не поможет Нендаранэль.  
-Нендаранэль, - тихий шёпот, она оборачивается. Ей тоже душно здесь, страшно, она чувствует этот яд, разлитый в воздухе. -Нендаранэль. Прости меня, я завёл тебя в ловушку...  
\- Я не боюсь, - отвечает она. - Пока мы вместе, мы справимся...Еще есть надежда на будущее.  
\- Я не об этом. Если нам дадут дожить до рождения ребёнка и со мной случится что-то странное и страшное - хватай младенца и беги! Иначе беда. Я думал, зло в Обливионе, а оно - здесь... Беги, прячься в любой стране, забейся в любую щель, но не дай им погубить нашего сына или дочь. И себя не дай убить...  
\- Хорошо, - она мало что понимает, но интуитивно готова и к такому повороту.  
\- Его Величество Мартин Септим! - натужно объявляет идущий впереди герольд. - И его невеста -Нендаранэль!  
Окато шествует навстречу - величественный, как сам Император, яркий, прямой и гордый.  
\- Повелитель! Приветствую вас! Позвольте начать церемонию коронации прямо сейчас!  
\- Нет времени, - резко обрывает Нендаранэль. - Надо как можно быстрее зажечь Драконьи Огни, там же проведём коронацию, и...  
И тут врывается гонец, глаза его полны ужаса.  
\- Врата Обливиона! - кричит он. - Они открылись по всему городу! Даэдра атакуют!

Война с легионами Дагона, которую развязал Мифический рассвет, окончилась. И свершилось это в битве за Имперский город, в самой гуще сражения у храма Единого. В один момент кровь лилась рекой. Никого не было видно, а в следующий и на каменных улицах, и во дворах, и на крышах домов стояли только защитники, и хмурое, красное от пожарищ небо уже не кажется таким безобразным. Громогласная волна ликования прокатилась по воинам. В радости они вопили и кидали шлемы вверх. Начался отсчёт новой эры, и впереди восстановление не только Сиродила, но и всего Тамриэля - нечестивые врата в царство Принца Разрушения открывались повсюду. Большая предстоит работа, но жизнь, как река, найдёт своё русло.

Нендаранэль, больше теперь известная как «Чемпион Сиродила» и «Героиня Кватча», улыбалась, представляя, как всё будет. В голове у неё были чудесные картины, подёрнутые лёгкой розовой дымкой. Прекрасная могучая Империя встаёт из пепла бед и расцветает пышным бутоном, во много раз чудеснее, чем прежде. А правит этой силой, полный сил Император и его возлюбленная Императрица. Больше всего нравилась Нендаранэль эта идея. В конце концов, она числилась в рядах Клинков, была командиром и защитницей. Нендаранэль желала для себя и Мартина самого лучшего.И кто знал Нендаранэль достаточно давно, говорили, что никогда ещё она не была такой счастливой и не улыбалась так много.

За месяц перед коронацией и свадьбой Нендаранэль решила не долго покинуть Мартина. Эльфийка вернулась назад к своим родителям. Узнав от нее вести о свадьбе , отец и мать очень опечалились, но все же благословили Нендаранэль. Через месяц Нендаранэль вернулась назад к Мартину.

По всему Имперскому городу звонили колокола, совершенно незнакомые друг другу горожане поздравляли и обнимали друг друга на улицах. Весь мир, казалось, родился заново. Из Храма Единого к толпе вышла блистательная пара - императорская чета, любимчики народа — их встретили громким ликованием, а они, в свою очередь, махали, кивали головой и улыбались своим подданным.

— Я, конечно, люблю свой народ, но в день свадьбы хотелось бы уделить больше внимания одной его представительнице, — шутливо прошептал радостный, но немного уставший Мартин на ухо Нендаранэль.

— Не думаю, что ближайшие пару сотен лет нам грозит ещё одно нашествие Даэдра, так что времени у нас будет достаточно, — улыбнулась Нендаранэль.

Мартин легонько сжал ее руку и сказал:

— Мне будет мало даже вечности рядом с тобой.  
Император и императрица сердечно рассмеялись. Толпа, пусть и не зная причины их веселья, возликовала вместе с ними. Пусть завтра их ждет ещё один трудный рабочий день, но сегодня — сегодня жизнь была сказочно прекрасна.

Вместе Мартин и Нендаранэль восстановили Тамриэль.  
Спустя шесть лет у Мартина и Нендаранэль появились наследники: сын и пять прекрасных дочерей.


End file.
